memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Recreation room
Rec Room Hallucination The rec room was being pumped with hallucinogens, It is unclear whether the rec room was an actual holodeck or not. :No it wasn't.--Tuskin38 (talk) 17:03, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Also, speculation like that is not allowed anyway. Stop edit warring, the paragraph should remain cut. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:28, February 5, 2019 (UTC) It's speculation to assume they experienced a holodeck and not an hallucination. ::No, anything beyond what was demonstrated on screen is speculation, for the purposes of this project. The Viewer/our reader is of course free to speculate they experienced a holodeck, a hallucination, or whatever tickles their fancy. But on this site, we stick to what was shown, and no link was shown between the laughing gas and what happened on the holodeck. It's your personal theory, nothing more substantial -- Capricorn (talk) 08:34, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :::The novel Allegiance in Exile has another scene in the Enterprise's holographic rec room, so it's definitely not a hallucination. --NetSpiker (talk) 10:30, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Novels are non-canon so that doesn't count anymore than it would count to find a novel that says the opposite and use that as evidence of anything. What's demonstrated on screen is that they were breathing nitrous oxide while appearing to be on a holodeck. What's not demonstrated on screen after that is whether they were really on a holodeck or if it was just their perception of a holodeck. They could have just been having movie night with a common movie projection device like we've seen in Voyager and Enterprise. Like the EMH Doctor said on episode "Twisted": "Exposure to some types of EM radiation has been known to cause hallucinations. Perhaps it's not the ship that's undergone changes but rather your perception of it. Unfortunately, without my medical equipment to analyze your optic nerves, there's no way to tell.". Applying this logic to this situation we could equally say: "Exposure to nitrous oxide has been known to cause hallucinations. Perhaps it is not a holodeck you see but rather a perception of it. Unfortunately, without my medial equipment to analyze your optic nerves, there's no way to tell.". --Marsh8472 (talk) 10:30, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :They were not exposed to the nitrous oxide while they were in the Rec-Room, that happened afterwards.--Tuskin38 (talk) 16:47, February 9, 2019 (UTC) They don't specify the moment the laughing gas got pumped into the air. We see the computer messing with the environmental systems before they entered the rec room. Sulu says "It's so peaceful. So relaxing." as soon as they started the first program. The primary effect of laughing gas is to relax people. --Marsh8472 (talk) 9:30 February 9, 2019 (UTC) I tend to agree, especially given the fact that they specifically said in "Flashback" that holodecks did not exist in the 23rd century makes the accuracy of that scene suspect. Setting aside that the animated series is shaky, exaggerated canon already, I think the most correct interpretation should read that they were in the rec room in what appeared to behave like a holodeck while they were being exposed to laughing gas. -- (talk) 9:47 February 9, 2019 (UTC) :::: Yeah, this needs to stop. As you've clearly not watched episode, I suggest you rewatch it very carefully and then not have this discussion anymore. --Alan (talk) 05:27, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :184.59.2.57 is also Marsh, they're just trolling now.--Tuskin38 (talk) 16:48, February 10, 2019 (UTC)